Undeserved loyalties
by Lanny-Sama
Summary: Jetfire and Jetstorm are fiercely dedicated to the Autobot cause, and they are willing to do whatever it takes for their faction to win the war. No questions asked, complete faith in their orders. Longarm sees a golden opportunity...


Jetfire and Jetstorm held the captured mech in their middle, playing a small game of tug-of-war with the additional chains wrapped around the prisoner. "Is good to be on mission, base was getting to be so boring!" Jetfire pulled at the chain, and the gagged prisoner let out a muffled curse. Jetstorm pulled back and the prisoner stumbled.

"Yes, maybe we get more missions now- Longarm said we would get rewards if we did mission right." The twins sped up, and half dragged their prisoner to the videotransmitter. Jetstorm fiddled with the old panel and fed it the secured code of the head of Intel of the Autobots. With a short flicker of static, Longarm became visible on the screen.

"Ah. Jetfire, Jetstorm. Good to hear from you. I see you have returned with the Decepticon informant?"He said.

The twins saluted. "Sir, yes, sir Longarm Prime sir!"

"Nobody see us take him, just like Longarm Prime said for us to do." Jetstorm pushed the prisoner forward. The mech stumbled, and landed on his knees with a loud crash of metal on metal. He looked like he had been snatched right from a bar, and there was still an employer's badge magnetized to his shoulder. His panicked white optics focused on Longarm with confusion.

"Very good. Jetstorm, remove his mouthclamp." Jetstorm gave a quick salute and unscrewed the muting device. The bot started talking immediately.

"Sir, I'm not a Decepticon informant. You sent these goons after your own agent! I'm Agent Flitfield, Spec Ops, tasked with planting false information for the Decepticons." The chained mech tugged at his restraints and glared at Jetstorm. "Unbind me you oafs, I need to maintain cover-"

Jetstorm and Jetfire hesitated, hands already half stretched to undo the chains. "I am sorry, but that is not an option at the moment." Longarm said sternly. "I had them bring you here for a very specific reason-..."

Jetfire scratched a bit of grime from under his plating and flicked it at Jetstorm. There were a lot of words going on between Longarm and the prisoner, and it was slowly turning into background noise. Jetfire grinned when his dirt-ball hit Jetstorm, and the corner's of his twin's mouth twitched. .

"- not possible! I'm registered in the Spec Ops databanks! I'm Agent Flitfield, my mission is to supply the Decepticons with false information- it should be in my file-"

The mech continued to blabber, and Longarm's steady voice cut into his protests like an energy blade through silicone. It was about betrayal and infiltration and spies... Jetfire fired another glob of dirt, and managed to land it right on Jetstorm's visor. The blue bot had been able to ignore the first jest, but this... meant war. With a barely visible smirk, the blue twin started scratching a thick line of grime loose from under a wingplate.

Longarm was apparently done with the prisoner. "-and I cannot tell you how much you have disappointed us with your betrayal."

The bot's angry faceplate had gone rigid with shock, and his white optics were focused completely on Longarm. "No, sir, there has to be a mistake! I never-... I followed my orders to the letter!" Longarm shook his head slowly and Jetstorm took the moment of distraction to pelt a dirt-ball right in Jetfire's neck. Jetfire glared at him and tried to find a suitable piece of dirt to throw back.

"I am sorry Agent Flitfield. Your rank as an Autobot has been stripped and you have been listed as MIA." The head of Intel turned to the two jets, and the two Autobots hastily saluted. The traitor shook his head, mouth agap and mute in denial.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, I depend on you to make him disappear before you come back to the base. He cannot be allowed to return to the Decepticons or the Autobots." He paused. "Can you handle this task?" He looked at them searchingly, and his optics were brightly lit.

Jetfire beamed. "Is what we do good, sir!"

Jetstorm smiled and nodded. "Not a peep anymore from betrayer bot."

Longarm inclined his head as Jetstorm produced the mouthclamp. "You are doing a great service to all of Cybertron. Thank you. I'm sorry I have to ask this of you."

The twins shared a look, and Jetfire's hand made a half hearted move to grab onto his twin's. "Is okay Longarm Prime sir." Jetstorm said. "We do anything for saving Cybertron and Autobots."

"Until all are into one." Jetfire mumbled.

The neutral bot struggled against his bonds. "No, wait! I was set up, please- sir! General Longarm! There has to be a traitor in the higher ranks- I-!" Jetstorm pulled the mech's head back, and the mouthclamp cut off any other protests.

"Traitor-bot be quiet now. We are on important mission to help Autobots. You having talking is not good." Jetstorm released the mech's helm, and returned his attentions to Longarm with a formal salute. Longarm permitted a small smile.

"Sentinel was very right to recommend you. I hope I can trust you to remember that the Spec Ops missions are of utmost secrecy?"

The jets nodded simultaneously. "Yes sir! We never be good at talking, secret mission will be safe with us."They pulled the prisoner up, and Longarm nodded.

"Do make sure to thoroughly clean up after it has been done. He may not be found."

Both jets straightened, and Jetstorm pulled the prisoner to the wall by his chains. "Yes Longarm Prime sir, we will clean up tidy and nice."

Jetfire walked in front of the prisoner and ignited his weapons with a small 'whoof'. The captured mech was fighting his bonds, but there was not a sound from his vocaliser. Jetstorm held him still and Jetfire took aim at the bot's trembling chestplate. Longarm watched impassively from the screen, the red circle on his forehead glowing brightly as Jetfire's weapons continued charging and the prisoner's pedes drew scratches in the ground in his attempt to escape.

With a soft whine, Jetfire's weapons reached their peak, and Jetfire hesitated. He shot, and scorching white flames evaporated the mech's armour. The roaring flames cut out the sound of spasming limbs against the floor before the mech went still. The traitor's frame was grey when Jetstorm let go, and molten plating dripped into the mech's empty sparkchamber.

The two jets shared a look, and Jetstorm took his place next to Jetfire, his weapons priming.

Jetfire's flames shot out again, and his brother sent a gust of wind over the hot energy. A wild inferno curled around the traitor's frame, and he melted away before their eyes. When the mech was nothing but a smouldering puddle, Jetfire offlined his weapons, and the two jets turned to the screen where Longarm Prime watched in silence.

Jetfire saluted. "Traitor is slagged, sir! Mission is completed."

"Well done." Longarm sounded contemplative. "I will see you back at the base." Longarm cut the connection, and the screen went dark.

Jetstorm grinned. "You hear brother? We did good at the mission! We are becoming spies, like Jazz."

Jetfire was checking over his weapons, and he shrugged. "We are only becoming spies if Sentinel Prime sir is giving us to Longarm." Jetfire said. "I also did not like mission very much."

Jetstorm walked over to the door and looked out into the abandoned hallway. "Missions can not always be fun, war is serious. Where is cuffs and mouthclamp? It is time to be going back-" Jetstorm paused, and then slapped a hand to his forehead. "Ah! We forgot to take off stasis cuffs, and mouthclamp!"

Both twins looked at the molten pile, and Jetfire shrugged apolegetically. "Oops?"

"Sentinel Prime will be angry..." He paused, and the flipped into his jet mode with a grin. "Last one to be at base will be asking for replacement!" He shot down the hallway of the abandoned building and his wingtip scraped the wall.

Jetfire followed immediately after, firing a few half-hearted blasts of fire after his brother to even the score. The pile of dead mech laid forgotten in the old building.

A/N: So this was one of the many short fics I wrote over a longer period of time. It didn't excel, but I found it decent enough to post. I would like to add other chapters, but as it stands I have no ideas of how to continue this. Ideas and criticism are welcomed :)


End file.
